kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Tirawit Kōkin/Skills
Skills It is revealed as Tirawit fights in Sei combat that he has been taught to "attack his enemy's attacks", as opposed to simply defending against them. As a result, his ability to counter his opponents' moves is incredibly high, able to dish a counter to Kenichi's Korui Nuki while being hit, diverting some of the attack's power to Kenichi and standing up calmly after being launched. *'Master Analyst': He is well known for making perfect calculations on people and their abilities in a matter of moments. When analyzing Daimonji, he simply stared into his eyes and measured his pulse. However, against Kenichi, he analyzed his profile by more physical means, wrestling with him in a contest of strength during the school fesitval. Kajima Satomi also stated that a mistake in an analysis from Tirawit is exceedingly rare. *'Master Stategist': Kokin is a master manipulator in and out of combat. He uses a psychological attack by stating that Kenichi was the one that assaulted his minions, and also remarks that the damage done by Kenichi's fists is similar to the Satsujinken path he follows, evidenced by the fact he beat his classmates so badly, which easily provokes Kenichi into making a reckless attack. Even in their second fight together, he is able to trick Kenichi again to lose his temper. *'Enhanced Strength': He is able to push back Kenichi's Seikuken using nothing but brute strength, making him physically stronger than Kenichi, who has undergone intensive strength training through Ryozanpaku. *'Enhanced Speed': He has yet to demonstrate anything special, but the fact that he is able to keep up with Kenichi during their fights shows that he has at least a decent amount of speed. *'Strong Heart': It was revealed by Kajima that Tirawit has an extremely powerful heart and that he has beaten Kajima at chess several times because of his heart, since, as Tanimoto said, "First Guts (Heart), Second Power, Third Kung-Fu (Technique)". *'Enhanced Endurance': Kokin has demonstrated an incredible amount of stamina, being able to take Kenichi's Mubyoshi and keep fighting as if it didn't affect him, a noteworthy feet as even someone as strong as Sho Kano fell after taking the blow. Even after taking Kenichi's Korui Nuki, a move that the elder states can defeat a disciple or an expert level opponent, he was able to stand up and keep his calm disposition which Kenichi was impossible to be fine after taking that blow (however, Kokin managed to stand up due to him kicking Kenichi in the back to lessen the blow of the kick). 'Techniques' *'Yan Erawan (''Push the Elephant):' Tirawit first places himself in an unguarded stance and waits for his opponent to attack. When the opponent strikes, Tirawit slams his knee into the chest of his opponent, where the heart is. Combined with the force of his strike and the power behind his opponent's speed, the attack is powerful enough to stop a person's heart on impact. *'Ruushi Faan: Tirawit jumps up and grabs onto his opponent with one hand while using the other one to unleash an airborne punch. This is typically used to grab onto the opponent's kicking leg and draw oneself close. *Hiran Muan Pandin: Tirawit draws himself close to an enemy, bypasses his enemy's defenses, and unleashes a sideways elbow strike towards the head of his opponent to break his neck. *Hak Ko Erawan: Tirawit launches forward at his opponent with both a flying knee and a double elbow strike at the same time to the opponent's chin and top of the head respectively. *Ti Sok Klab:' A basic move in Muay Thai which involves a backwards elbow strike. The elbow is meant to strike an opponent that has gotten behind the user. *'Sai Reu Ran: Tirawit ducks down and elbow up towards his opponent's head from the duck. *Tabien Fan To: Tirawit grabs onto the opponent very closely and jams his knee deep into the opponent's stomach. *Tang Guard Muay: Is the main stance for Muay Thai Fighting *Gemon Tepii:''' A Muay Thai flying knee to the target's head.